Disambiguation Gallery
This is a gallery for all disambiguation pages A Abaddon (Supernatural).png|Abaddon Abadon (FFIX).jpg|Abadon Abbadon 01.png|Abbadon AbominationFallout.png|Abomination Emil Blonsky The Incredible Hulk.png|Abomination Corinne Acid Dragon.png|Acid Dragon Daran Acid Dragon.png|Acid Dragon Troop Adjule.png|Adjule Adjule (Resident Evil).png|Adjule Alastair 01.png|Alastair Aldo (Chimpanzee).png|Aldo Aldo (Gorilla).png|Aldo Alistair (Sanctuary).png|Alistair Alistair (Twilight).png|Alistair Allosaurus (FF PSP).png|Allosaurus Allosaurus Dossier.png|Allosaurus therotribus Alucard profile 1.jpg|Alucard AlucardC.png|Alucard Amanita Chrono Trigger.png|Amanita Amanita.png|Amanita Amarok (Grimm).png|Amarok Amarok.png|Amarok Amazon.png|Amazon Amazon (God of War).png|Amazon Ororo.png|Amazon AMP Gen Rex.png|Amp Amp.png|Amp CentaurNoNayami-Amphibians1.jpg|Amphibian DeadlyAmphibians2.jpg|Amphibian Ancient Fish (Gensou Hyouhon Hakubutsukan).png|Ancient Fish Ancient Fish.png|Ancient Fish Andre (Gelumcaedus).png|Andre Andre (Jinnamuru Xunte).png|Andre Andrew (Being Human).png|Andrew Andy.png|Andy Ангел.jpg|Angel Warren Worthington III 02.png|Angel Angler Fish (Sonic).png|Angler Fish Angler Fish.png|Angler Fish Angler Fish (The Legend of Zelda Oracle of Ages).png|Angler Fish Angler Dossier.jpg|Anglerfish Ankylosaurus Terra Nova.png|Ankylosaurus Ankylosaurus Dossier.png|Ankylosaurus crassacutis Anteka.png|Anteka Antica.png|Antica Antlion American.jpg|Antlion Antlion (Crystal Defenders).gif|Antlion Antlion (Sonic).png|Antlion Anubis Mummy.png|Anubis Anubis (Gods of Egypt).png|Anubis Karl Herman Woged.png|Anubis Anubis (Resident Evil).png|Anubis Anubis LoZ.png|Anubis Aphrodite (Clash of the Titans).png|Aphrodite Aphrodite (Face Off).png|Aphrodite Aphrodite (Percy Jackson).png|Aphrodite Nimrud Apkallu.jpg|Apkallu Apkallu FFXI.png|Apkallu Apkallu.png|Apkallu Apollo (Clash of the Titans).png|Apollo Apollo (Face Off).png|Apollo Ray Summers.png|Apollo Aquis.png|Aquis Aquus.jpg|Aquus Arachne.png|Arachne Monmusu6-Arachne.jpg|Arachne Arbok Woged.png|Arbok Arbok.png|Arbok Ariel (Powerbonded).png|Ariel TheTempest-Ariel.jpg|Ariel Cig Armadillo and Alligator.png|Armadillo/Alligator Hybrid George Armadillo and Alligator.png|Armadillo/Alligator Hybrid Art (Monsters University).png|Art Artemis (Clash of the Titans).png|Artemis Artemis (Percy Jackson).png|Artemis Arthropleura Primeval.png|Arthropleura Arthropluera Dossier.png|Arthropluera felsanguis ART Third.jpg|ARTT Ash (Ape).png|Ash Ash.png|Ash Athena (Clash of the Titans).png|Athena Athena (Face Off).png|Athena Albert Michaels Young Justice.png|Atomic Skull Atomic Skull (Unidentified).png|Atomic Skull Joseph Martin.png|Atomic Skull Aurora's Species.png|Aurora Auroros.png|Auroros Aurorus.png|Aurorus Automaton Madness Returns.png|Automaton Automaton (American McGee's Alice).jpg|Automaton Azazel.png|Azazel Azazel (Supernatural).png|Azazel B Baba Yaga Scrapped.png|Baba Yaga Baba Yaga (The House of the Nightmare Witch).png|Baba Yaga Bad Juju (Sensei).png|Bad Juju Bad Juju.png|Bad Juju Bain.gif|Bain Bain.png|Bain Baku.jpg|Baku Baku (D&D MMII).jpg|Baku Bandersnatch Burton Concept.jpg|Bandersnatch Bandersnatch FF7.png|Bandersnatch Bandersnatch (Resident Evil).png|Bandersnatch Bane 2012.png|Bane Banshee Art.png|Banshee Banshee (Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo).png|Banshee Banshee (Teen Wolf).png|Banshee Sean Cassidy.png|Banshee Barghest.jpg|Barghest Barghest.png|Barghest Barghest D&D Midchange.jpg|Barghest Barioth.png|Barioth Baron Samedi Woged.png|Baron Samedi Baron Samedi Heroes.png|Baron Samedi Baron Samedi (Supernatural).png|Baron Samedi Barroth.png|Barroth Barry Allen (DCEU).png|Barry Allen Bart Woged.png|Bart Bart Allen Smallville.png|Bart Allen Bartholomew-TimonAndPumbaa.jpg|Bartholomew Basilisk.jpg|Basilisk Basilisk.png|Basilisk Basilisk in Vaes Dothrak.png|Basilisk Basilisk (God of War).png|Basilisk Basilisk-HarryPotter.jpg|Basilisk Basilisk (Heroes III).png|Basilisk Basilisk (Sanctuary).png|Basilisk Basilisk Troop.png|Basilisk Bat Dossier.png|Bat Bat (Resident Evil).png|Bat Wolfenstein Bat.gif|Bat Bear (Metro Last Light).png|Bear Zoo Lou.png|Bear Beast (Counterstrike).png|Beast Beast (The Lost Future).png|Beast Henry McCoy Nicholas Hoult.png|Beast Beaver (After Man).png|Beaver Beaver Zelda.png|Beaver Behemoth Creature.png|Behemoth Behemoth (Danny Phantom).png|Behemoth Behemoth FF7 Concept.jpg|Behemoth Behemoth (Titan).png|Behemoth Behemoth (The Mist).png|Behemoth Behemoth Troop.png|Behemoth Bellum.png|Bellum Belome.png|Belome Benjamin Grimm (Amalgam Comics).png|Ben Grimm Ben Grimm 2015.png|Ben Grimm Big Octo.png|Big Octo Bigocto.png|Bigocto Billie (Huntik).png|Billie Billy (Being Human).png|Billy Barbara Hardy.png|Black Bat Black Bat Chrono Trigger.png|Black Bat Black Bat.png|Black Bat John Trujillo.png|Black Condor Richard Grey Jr..png|Black Condor Ryan Kendall.png|Black Condor Blackdragon.jpg|Black Dragon Black Dragon (Gensou Hyouhon Hakubutsukan).png|Black Dragon Black Widow (Guild Wars).png|Black Widow Black Widow (Resident Evil).png|Black Widow Blackout.png|Blackout Marcus Daniels.png|Blackout Raymond Carrigan.png|Blackout Blaster-Tron (Sensei).png|Blaster-Tron Blaster-tron (Species).png|Blaster-Tron Blob (Resident Evil).png|Blob Blob (TFH).png|Blob Blob (Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea).png|Blob Frederick Dukes.png|Blob Bloodsucker Silent Hill.png|Bloodsucker Bloodsucker (Stalker).png|Bloodsucker Bomb FFT.jpg|Bomb Bomb (SLW).png|Bomb Bomb Shell (Character).png|Bomb Shell Bomb Shell (Species).png|Bomb Shell Bone Chompy (Character).png|Bone Chompy Bone Chompy.png|Bone Chompy Boo.png|Boo Boo Sonic Aggressive.png|Boo Boomer.png|Boomer Boomer (Skylanders).png|Boomer Boon (Legend of Zelda).png|Boon Boone.png|Boone Brachiosaur.png|Brachiosaur Brachiosaurus Jurassic Park.png|Brachiosaurus Brawl & Chain (Character).png|Brawl & Chain Brawl and Chain.png|Brawl & Chain Brawlrus (Character).png|Brawlrus Brawlrus.png|Brawlrus Bristle.png|Bristle Bristle (Marvel).png|Bristle Broccoli Guy (Character).png|Broccoli Guy Broccoli Guy (Species).png|Broccoli Guy Brontosaurus.jpg|Brontosaurus baxteri Brontosaurus Dossier.png|Brontosaurus lazarus Bruce Banner (Amalgam Comics).png|Bruce Banner Bruce Banner The Avengers.png|Bruce Banner Bruiser Cruiser (Character).png|Bruiser Cruiser Bruiser Cruiser (Species).png|Bruiser Cruiser Bubbles.png|Bubbles Bubbles (Sonic the Hedgehog).png|Bubbles Bugs 2003.png|Bug Bug Chrono Trigger.png|Bug Bug Zevo 3.png|Bug Buzzer.png|Buzzer Buzzer (Sonic).png|Buzzer Buzzer Beak (Character).png|Buzzer Beak Buzzer Beak (Species).png|Buzzer Beak C Caesar.png|Caesar Cafre.png|Cafre Caliban (Powerbonded).png|Caliban Caliban (Marvel).png|Caliban TheTempest-Caliban.jpg|Caliban Billy Batson Young Justice.png|Captain Marvel William Mar-Vell.png|Captain Marvel Carl (Being Human).png|Carl Carl (Ice Age).png|Carl Carnotaurus (Terra Nova).png|Carnotaurus Dossier Carnotaurus.png|Carnotaurus pressor Carver (Carocarptor interfector).png|Carver Carver.png|Carver Catbeast.jpg|Cat Beast Cat Creature.png|Cat Creature Cave Bat Chrono Trigger.png|Cave Bat Cave Bat (Sonic).png|Cave Bat Cave Creature CGI.png|Cave Creature Cave Monster Concept.png|Cave Monster Ceasar.png|Ceasar Cecil Woged.png|Cecil Cecil (Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge).png|Cecil Cecilia (Being Human).png|Cecilia Cecilia (True Blood).png|Cecilia Cerberus (CCS).png|Cerberus Cerberus (God of War).png|Cerberus Cerberus.png|Cerberus Cerberus (Resident Evil).png|Cerberus Chaos2.png|Chaos Joshua Summers.png|Chaos Charger (Hyper).png|Charger Charger (Sonic the Hedgehog).png|Charger Charles Xavier (Amalgam Comics).png|Charles Xavier Charles Xavier Patrick Stewart.png|Charles Xavier Charles Xavier (Legion Personality).png|Charles Xavier Charlotte (Being Human).png|Charlotte Charlotte Woged.png|Charlotte Charlotte (The Vampire Diaries).png|Charlotte CheshireCat-Tenniel.png|Cheshire Cat Cheshire Cat American.png|Cheshire Cat Chester.png|Chester Chester (Thundermans).png|Chester Chill Bill (Character).png|Chill Bill Chill Bill.png|Chill Bill Chimera (Resident Evil).png|Chimera Chimera Syfy.png|Chimera Chimera (TMNT).png|Chimera Strikeflier.png|Chimera Chompy (Character).png|Chompy Chompy.png|Chompy Chop Chop (Skylanders).png|Chop Chop Chop Chop.png|Chop Chop Chopper (Skylander).png|Chopper Chopper (SLW).png|Chopper Hexados.png|Chronos Mick Rory (Arrowverse).png|Chronos Chuck (Monsters, Inc.).png|Chuck Chuck (True Blood).png|Chuck Basil Karlo (Gotham).png|Clayface Matthew Hagen Young Justice.png|Clayface Cockatrice FFT.gif|Cockatrice Cockatrice FFXII.png|Cockatrice Cockatrice Troop.png|Cockatrice Colossus.jpg|Colossus Piotr Rasputin Daniel Cudmore.png|Colossus Thrash Compy.jpg|Compsognathus Compy Dossier.png|Compsognathus curiosicarius Julian Corvin Castle Bridge Troll.png|Corvin Castle Bridge Troll Stephanie Corvin Castle Bridge Troll.png|Corvin Castle Bridge Troll Count Down.png|Count Down Countdown.png|Countdown Creature (Animal).png|Creature Creature 1998.png|Creature Creature (Hypothermia).png|Creature Creature (The Hollow).png|Creature Creature (The Village).png|Creature Creeper CL.png|Creeper Creeper.png|Creeper Creeper (Minecraft).png|Creeper Creeper (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated).png|Creeper Creeper Silent Hill.png|Creeper Jack Ryder.png|Creeper Crimson Witch.png|Crimson Witch Crocodile (Guild Wars).png|Crocodile Lake Placid.png|Crocodile Cross Crow (Character).png|Cross Crow Cross Crow (Species).png|Cross Crow Crow (Resident Evil).png|Crow Crow (TFH).png|Crow Ravenoid.png|Crow Crystal Golem.png|Crystal Golem Prism Break.png|Crystal Golem Cuckoo Clocker (Character).png|Cuckoo Clocker Cuckoo Clocker (Species).png|Cuckoo Clocker Curtis Connors (Amalgam Comics).png|Curt Connors Dr. Curt Connors.png|Curt Connors Cycloid.png|Cyclops Cyclops.png|Cyclops Cyclops (EverQuest).jpg|Cyclops Cyclops (Frozen Wastes).gif|Cyclops Cyclops (Krashaw).png|Cyclops Cyclops (Krewlod).png|Cyclops Cyclops (Lodwar).jpg|Cyclops Cyclops (Tribal Lands).jpg|Cyclops Cyclops (Ashan).jpg|Cyclops Cyclops JBMS.png|Cyclops Mel's Cyclops.png|Cyclops Melissa's Cyclops.png|Cyclops Rob's Cyclops.png|Cyclops Scott Summers Tye Sheridan.png|Cyclops Walter's Cyclops.png|Cyclops Yvonne's Cyclops.png|Cyclops D Henry McCoy (Earth-295).png|Dark Beast Astos PSP.png|Dark Elf Malekith.png|Dark Elf Dark Koopa.png|Dark Koopa Dark Koopa (Super Paper Mario).png|Dark Koopa Dark Koopatrol.png|Dark Koopatrol Dark Koopatrol (Super Paper Mario).png|Dark Koopatrol Dark Paratroopa.png|Dark Paratroopa Dark Paratroopa (Super Paper Mario).png|Dark Paratroopa Darkbeast.png|Darkbeast DavidBanner-Hulk2003.jpg|David Banner TheIncredibleHulk.jpg|David Banner Boston Brand.png|Deadman Senji Kiyomasa.jpg|Deadman Death-Bill&Ted'sBogusJourney.jpg|Death Death (Uncanny Avengers).png|Death Death (X-Men Apocalypse).png|Death Evan's Death.png|Death Scott's Death.png|Death Death Claw.png|Death Claw Deathclaw Fallout 4.png|Deathclaw Jason Todd (Amalgam Comics).png|Deathlok Michael Peterson.png|Deathlok Delex.png|Delex Dellix.png|Dellix Demise (Monsuno).png|Demise Demise.png|Demise DemonDMC.jpg|Demon Demon (Get It Done).png|Demon Demon (Metro 2033).png|Demon Demon (Scooby-Doo).png|Demon Alana Devil.png|Devil Roy Devil.png|Devil DianaTheHuntress-GuillaumeSeignac.jpg|Diana Diana (Amalgam Comics).png|Diana Diana Movie.png|Diana Diablo Chrono Trigger.png|Diablo Diablo FF7.png|Diablo Dilophosaurus (JP The Game).jpg|Dilophosaurus Dossier DilophosaurusFrill.png|Dilophosaurus sputatrix Djinn Chrono Trigger.png|Djinn Djinn (Supernatural).png|Djinn Diricawl.png|Dodo Dodo (American McGee's Alice).png|Dodo Dodo.png|Dodo Dossier Dodo.png|Dodo Draco (Dracomicros hospes).png|Draco Draco CGI.png|Draco Dragon.jpg|Dragon Dragon Dossier.jpg|Dragon DragonBoF3.png|Dragon DragonFE.png|Dragon Dragon Troop.png|Dragon Battle of the Aspects.jpg|Dragon Adam Dragon Bridge Troll.png|Dragon Bridge Troll Jamie Dragon Bridge Troll.png|Dragon Bridge Troll Dossier Dragonfly.png|Dragonfly Dragonfly Avatar.png|Dragonfly Dragonfly BoF.gif|Dragonfly Dragonfly (SLW).png|Dragonfly Dragonfly MM.png|Dragonfly Veronica Dultry.png|Dragonfly Dry Bones.png|Dry Bones Dry Bones (MLSS).png|Dry Bones Dryad Troop.png|Dryad Dryoid.png|Dryad Dung Beetle Dossier.png|Dung Beetle Dung Beetle (SLW).png|Dung Beetle E Echo.png|Echo Maya Lopez.png|Echo Egg Bot.png|Egg Bot Egg Keeper (Sonic Adventure).png|Egg Keeper Egg Keeper.png|Egg Keeper Eggrobo.png|Eggrobo Elastica.png|Elastica Ellie Martin Zevo 3.png|Elastika Deep Shock.png|Electric Eel Electric Eel.jpg|Electric Eel Eli.png|Eli Eli (Supernatural).png|Eli Ember.png|Ember Ember's Species.png|Ember Enigma.png|Enigma Enigma's Species.png|Enigma Ent.png|Ent Stump Smash.png|Ent Demonic Englund.png|Entity Something Beneath.png|Entity Eye Five (Character).png|Eye Five Eye Five.png|Eye Five Eye Scream (Character).png|Eye Scream Eye Scream.png|Eye Scream F Spryte-LegendOfZelda.png|Fairy Monarus.png|Fairy Falcon Fly.png|Falcon Fly Falconfly.png|Falconfly Famine (X-Men Apocalypse.png|Famine Nora's Famine.png|Famine Stevie's Famine.png|Famine Faun.png|Faun TheFaun.jpg|Faun Multi-Eyed Faun.png|Faun Fire Dragon CGI.png|Fire Dragon Fire Dragon.png|Fire Dragon George Fire Dragon.png|Fire Dragon Tanner Fire Dragon.png|Fire Dragon Beatriz Grey.png|Firebird Firebird (Heroes III).png|Firebird Alejandro Sanchez.png|Firebrand Andre Twist.png|Firebrand Danette Reilly.png|Firebrand Rod Reilly.png|Firebrand FishPeople-TheUnderwaterMenace.jpg|Fish Person Fish Person (Gensou Hyouhon Hakubutsukan).png|Fish Person Fishman (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare).png|Fishman Flint.png|Flint Flint-StarTrek.jpg|Flint Forest Troll (Harry Potter).png|Forest Troll Forest Troll.png|Forest Troll Forretress.png|Forretress Fortress.png|Fortress Fourtress.png|Fourtress Frank (Ice Age).png|Frank Frank (Monsters, Inc.).png|Frank Freelancer (Chrono Trigger).png|Freelancer Freelancer (Titan).png|Freelancer Frozen Fiend (Scooby-Doo).png|Frozen Fiend Frozen Fiend.png|Frozen Fiend G Gabriel (Constantine).png|Gabriel Gabriel (Legion).png|Gabriel Gabriel (Supernatural).png|Gabriel Gabriel and Michael.png|Gabriel Galen (Huntik).png|Galen Galen.png|Galen Gallimimus Jurassic Park.png|Gallimimus Gallimimus Dossier.png|Gallimimus evolvelox Gargonoid.png|Gargoyle Gargoyle (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!).png|Gargoyle Gargoyle Chrono Trigger.png|Gargoyle Rise of the Gargoyles.png|Gargoyle Gargoyle (What's New, Scooby-Doo).png|Gargoyle Isaac Christians.png|Gargoyle Yuri Topolov.png|Gargoyle Gauntlet.png|Gauntlet Joseph Green.png|Gauntlet Gecko Fallout.png|Gecko Gecko.png|Gecko Gekko.png|Gekko Genie.png|Genie Mel's Genie.png|Genie Melissa's Genie.png|Genie Rob's Genie.png|Genie Robert's Genie.png|Genie Walter's Genie.png|Genie Yvonne's Genie.png|Genie Gestalt (Deceased).png|Gestalt Gestalt.png|Gestalt Ghoul (Harry Potter).png|Ghoul Ghoul MiMP.jpg|Ghoul AoT Giant Titan.png|Giant GiantDarkSouls.png|Giant TheLastGiant.png|Giant Giant Bat.png|Giant Bat Giant Bat (Resident Evil).png|Giant Bat Giant Centipede.png|Giant Centipede Giant Centipede Lost Tapes.png|Giant Centipede Giant Crab (BoF).gif|Giant Crab IceAge-HolyCrab.jpg|Giant Crab Giant Mantis.png|Giant Mantis IceAge-GiantMoth.png|Giant Moth Giant Moth (Resident Evil).png|Giant Moth Praying Mantis.png|Giant Praying Mantis Giant Rat (Doctor Who).png|Giant Rat Giantrat.png|Giant Rat Giant Rat (Godzilla).png|Giant Rat Giant Rat (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).png|Giant Rat Gideon (I Frankenstein).png|Gideon Gideon (Marvel Comics).png|Gideon Giganotosaurus.png|Giganotosaurus Gigantosaurus Dossier.png|Giganotosaurus furiosa Blood Monkey.png|Gigantopithecus Gigantopithecus Dossier.png|Gigantopithecus fibrarator Gillman.jpg|Gill-man Gillman (Supercharged).png|Gillman Gleeok.png|Gleeok Gleerok.png|Gleerok Gnarl.jpg|Gnarl Gnarl.png|Gnarl Gnasher Chrono Trigger.png|Gnasher Gnasher.png|Gnasher Gnome-HeinrichSchlitt.jpg|Gnome Gnorm1.jpg|Gnome Gnome (Harry Potter).png|Gnome Gnome (Scooby-Doo).png|Gnome Goblin (H5).jpg|Goblin Goblin.png|Goblin Goblin Lunar.png|Goblin Emily Golden Gate Bridge Troll.png|Golden Gate Bridge Troll Logan Golden Gate Bridge Troll.png|Golden Gate Bridge Troll Golem.png|Golem Golem PM.png|Golem Golem (Sleepy Hollow).png|Golem Golem (Supernatural).png|Golem Isaac Luria.png|Golem Gorem.png|Golem Boulderon.png|Goliath Oliver Queen.png|Goliath Gollum.jpg|Gollum Gorgonopsid.png|Gorgonopsid Gorgonopsid Primeval.png|Gorgonopsid Grabbers3.jpg|Grabber Grabber (SLW).png|Grabber Grassman CGI.png|Grassman Pecoros.jpg|Grassman Alan Scott Brave and the Bold.png|Green Lantern Guy Gardner Young Justice.png|Green Lantern Hal Jordan Young Justice.png|Green Lantern Gremlin-NightmareAt20000ft.jpg|Gremlin Gremlin (Gremlin on a Plane).png|Gremlin Gremlin FVII.png|Gremlin Stripe Gremlin.jpg|Gremlin Gremlin MM1 NES.png|Gremlin Kondrati Topolov.png|Gremlin InvisibleMan.jpg|Griffin Griffin.jpg|Griffin Griffin (Alphas).png|Griffin Griffin (Being Human).png|Griffin Griffin (Gravity Falls).png|Griffin Griffin (Skylanders).png|Griffin Griffin Troop.png|Griffin John Horton.png|Griffin Griffon.png|Griffon Grim Creeper (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School).png|Grim Creeper Grim Creeper.png|Grim Creeper Gryphon (Disco Zoo).png|Gryphon Gryphon (Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo).png|Gryphon Garr.jpg|Guardian Guardian CL.png|Guardian Guardian (The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild).png|Guardian H H.E.C.T.O.R..png|H.E.C.T.O.R. Hades.png|Hades Hades (Clash of the Titans).png|Hades Hades (Face Off).png|Hades Hammerhead (Skylanders).png|Hammerhead Hammerhead.png|Hammerhead Ant-HannahWashington.jpg|Hannah Washington Wendigo-UntilDawn.jpg|Hannah Washington Harlekin.png|Harlekin Harlequin Scrapped.png|Harlequin Harpy FFVII.png|Harpy Monmusu2-Harpy.png|Harpy Harpus.png|Harpy Hector (Huntik).png|Hector HexeLilli-Hector.jpg|Hector Infinity Helios.png|Helios Viper Helios Bakugan.png|Helios Hellhound Lost Tapes.png|Hellhound Hellhound (Monsters and Mysteries).png|Hellhound Hellhound (Teen Wolf).png|Hellhound Henry (Heroes).png|Henry Henry (Supernatural).png|Henry Hephaestus (Clash of the Titans).png|Hephaestus Hephaestus (Percy Jackson).png|Hephaestus Hesperornis Primeval.png|Hesperornis Hesperornis Dossier.jpg|Hesperornis avenatantes Hippocampus (Gensou Hyouhon Hakubutsukan).png|Hippocampus Hippocampus.png|Hippocampus Hippogriff.jpg|Hippogriff Hippogriff FF7.png|Hippogriff Hippogriff (Harry Potter).png|Hippogriff Akwimos.png|Hopper Hopper (BoF3).gif|Hopper Daran Hornswoggler.png|Hornswoggler Niko Hornswoggler.png|Hornswoggler Horse and Spider Hybrid.png|Horse/Spider Hybrid Horseantula.png|Horseantula Hot Head (Skylanders).png|Hot Head Hot Head.png|Hot Head Hugo (Agents of Shield).png|Hugo HugoTheAbominableSnowman.png|Hugo Humanoid Demon (Day of Reckoning).png|Humanoid Demon Humanoid Demon (This Is The End).png|Humanoid Demon Hyaenodon.png|Hyaenodon Hyaenodon Dossier.jpg|Hyaenodon dirus James Marks.png|Hybrid Scott Washington.png|Hybrid Hydra.jpg|Hydra Hydra (Ascalon).png|Hydra Hydra (Crystal Desert).png|Hydra Hydra (Gensou Hyouhon Hakubutsukan).png|Hydra Hydra Syfy.png|Hydra Hydraprototype.jpg|Hydra Hydranoid.png|Hydra Creed Quinn.png|Hyena Hyena (Guild Wars).png|Hyena Hyper Dragonoid.png|Hyper Dragonoid Neo Dragonoid.png|Hyper Dragonoid I Ice Beast.png|Ice Beast Ice Creature.png|Ice Creature Cat Ice Dragon.png|Ice Dragon Tyler Ice Dragon.png|Ice Dragon Ice Drake (BoF3).gif|Ice Drake Ice Drake (Guild Wars).png|Ice Drake Imp (Doom).png|Imp Imp (Harry Potter).png|Imp Imp (Enroth).png|Imp Imp (Axeoth).jpg|Imp Imp (Ashan).jpg|Imp Inagami.png|Inagami Inugami.jpg|Inugami Inugami (Grimm).png|Inugami Ivan Woged.png|Ivan Ivan (Resident Evil).png|Ivan J Jabberwock.jpg|Jabberwock Jabberwock S3.png|Jabberwock Jabberwock American.jpg|Jabberwock Jack.png|Jack Jack (Sanctuary).png|Jack Hynoid.png|Jackal Miles Warren.png|Jackal Jackalope RDR.jpg|Jackalope Jackalope (Avatar).png|Jackalope Jawbreaker (Skylanders Giants).png|Jawbreaker Jawbreaker (Skylander).png|Jawbreaker Jaws (SLW).png|Jaws Jawz.png|Jawz Jenny (Being Human).png|Jenny Jenny (True Blood).png|Jenny Jericho.png|Jericho Niles Dayspring.png|Jericho Jimmy (Being Human).png|Jimmy Jimmy (Sanctuary).png|Jimmy Jimmy (X-Men).png|Jimmy Jinx (DC Comics).png|Jinx Jinx.png|Jinx Jocelyn Woged.png|Jocelyn Jocelyn (Thundermans).png|Jocelyn Joe Eisbiber.png|Joe Joe Klaustreich.png|Joe Joe (Sanctuary).png|Joe DrDolittle.jpg|John Dolittle DrDolittle1998.jpg|John Dolittle Jubilation Lee (Amalgam Comics).png|Jubilation Lee Jubilation Lee Lana Condor.png|Jubilation Lee Cain Marko.png|Juggernaut Juggernoid.png|Juggernaut Jynx.png|Jynx K Kain (Defiance) fankit.jpg|Kain Kaine.png|Kaine Kane.png|Kane Kapre.png|Kapre Kaprosuchus Primeval.png|Kaprosuchus Kaprosuchus dossier.jpg|Kaprosuchus paludentium Kelpie (Harry Potter).png|Kelpie Kelpie (Titan).png|Kelpie Ken (Buffy the Vampire Slayer).png|Ken Ken Woged.png|Ken Kenneth (True Blood).png|Kenneth Khan Noonien Singh (Alternate).png|Khan Noonien Singh KhanNoonienSingh.jpg|Khan Noonien Singh Caitlin Snow.png|Killer Frost Crystal Frost Young Justice.png|Killer Frost Dr. Louise Lincoln Brave and the Bold.png|Killer Frost King Caesar.png|King Caesar Knuckles Gen Rex.png|Knuckles KnucklesTheEchidna.png|Knuckles Kolossus.png|Kolossus Kraken.jpg|Kraken Kraken (Geico).png|Kraken Pirates Kraken Concept.jpg|Kraken Kraken (The New Dinosaurs).png|Kraken Krakken Ben 10.png|Krakken Krakken Ben 10 Omni.png|Krakken Krampus.jpg|Krampus Krampus Grimm.png|Krampus Krampus (Scooby-Doo).png|Krampus Kronos.png|Kronos Kronos (Percy Jackson).png|Kronos L Leader (Being Human).png|Leader Samuel Sterns.png|Leader Jimmy (X-Men).png|Leech Leech (Resident Evil).png|Leech David Haller (TV Show).png|Legion Legion (Huntik).png|Legion Lesser Demon 1.png|Lesser Demon 1 Lesser Demon 2.png|Lesser Demon 2 Leviathan2.jpg|Leviathan Leviathan.png|Leviathan Leviathan (WoW).png|Leviathan Liam (Sanctuary).png|Liam Liam (Twilight).png|Liam Lilith (30 Days of Night).png|Lilith Lilith (Supernatural).png|Lilith Lilith (True Blood).png|Lilith Lilith the Queen.png|Lilith the Queen Lilli-Rosenkreuzstilette.jpg|Lilli LillyTheWitch.jpg|Lilly Lily (Being Human).png|Lily Liopleurodon Primeval.png|Liopleurodon Dossier Liopleurodon.jpg|Liopleurodon magicus Lizardman (FFA).gif|Lizardman Lizardman of Scape Ore Swamp.png|Lizardman Louis (Being Human).png|Louis Louis (Ice Age).png|Louis Luca.png|Luca Luca (True Blood).png|Luca Lucas (Legion Personality).png|Lucas Lucas (Being Human).png|Lucas Lucian (Doctor Strange).png|Lucian Lucian (Underworld).png|Lucian Lucifer (Supernatural 01).png|Lucifer Reaper.png|Lucifer Lurker (Guild Wars).png|Lurker Lurker (Metro).png|Lurker Lurker (Resident Evil).png|Lurker Lurker Silent Hill.png|Lurker Luther (Supernatural).png|Luther Luther (True Blood).png|Luther Lydia (Danny Phantom).png|Lydia Lydia (Supernatural).png|Lydia M Madea.png|Madea Splash.png|Madison Madison (Supernatural).png|Madison Maelstrom.png|Maelstrom Maelstrom (Ice Age).png|Maelstrom Maelstrom (Marvel Comics).png|Maelstrom Erik Magnus.png|Magneto Max Eisenhardt Ian McKellen.png|Magneto Mammoth Young Justice.png|Mammoth Dossier Mammoth.png|Mammoth Gene Khan.png|Mandarin Mandarin.png|Mandarin Mandrake (Epic).png|Mandrake Mandrake (Mandrake).png|Mandrake Manticore GoT 1.jpg|Manticore Manticore Grimm.png|Manticore Manticore.png|Manticore Manticore (Percy Jackson).png|Manticore Manticore (Scooby-Doo).png|Manticore Mantis HOMM4.png|Mantis Mantis (Marvel Comics).png|Mantis Mantris (Darkus).png|Mantris Manta Dossier.jpg|Manta Manta CL.png|Manta Manta (SLW).png|Manta Masker Mind (Character).png|Masker Mind Masker Mind.png|Masker Mind Mary (Mutant Deviant Hybrid).png|Mary Mary (Twilight).png|Mary Medea (Marvel).png|Medea Medusa (Clash of the Titans).png|Medusa Medusa (Danny Phantom).png|Medusa Medusa (Godzilla).png|Medusa Medusa (Titan).png|Medusa Medusa (Percy Jackson).png|Medusa Medusalith Boltagon.png|Medusa Mega Bite.jpg|Mega Bite Mega Piranha.png|Mega Piranha Megabite.png|Megabite Dossier Dragonfly.png|Meganeura Meganeura (The Secret Saturdays).png|Meganeura Dossier Piranha.png|Megapiranha Megatherium (The Lost Future).png|Megatherium Megatherium Dossier.jpg|Megatherium formipavor Cessily Kincaid.png|Mercury Mercury.png|Mercury Pietro Allen.png|Mercury Mermaid.jpg|Mermaid Mermaid (Heroes 6).jpg|Mermaid Merperson (Gravity Falls).png|Mermaid Mermaid (Huntik).png|Mermaid Mermaids-TheBodyFound2.jpg|Mermaid SheCreature.MermaidForm1.jpg|Mermaid Gabriel and Michael.png|Michael Michael (Legion).png|Michael Michael (Supernatural).png|Michael Milo (Being Human).png|Milo Milo.png|Milo Hunting Minotaur.png|Minotaur Minotaur (Grimm).png|Minotaur Minotaur (Scooby-Doo).png|Minotaur Berserking Minotaur.png|Minotaur Mole People (Johnny Test).png|Mole Man Mole Man (Scooby-Doo).png|Mole Man MoleMen-Superman.jpg|Mole Man MolePeople.png|Mole Man Monster (Stranger Things).png|Monster Monster (The Flash).png|Monster Morlocks.jpg|Morlock Morlock Syfy.png|Morlock Mosasaur Primeval.png|Mosasaur Mosasaurus Jurassic Park.png|Mosasaurus Mosasaurus Dossier.jpg|Mosasaurus suspirita Calvin Zabo.png|Mr. Hyde DrJekyll-MrHyde.jpg|Mr. Hyde Mr. Hyde (Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon).png|Mr. Hyde Mr. Hyde (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You).png|Mr. Hyde Mutant Chrono Trigger.png|Mutant Wolfenstein Mutant.gif|Mutant Mutant Alligator (Sym-Bionic Titan).png|Mutant Alligator Mutant Alligator (Zevo-3).png|Mutant Alligator Mutant Bat.png|Mutant Bat Mutant Bat (Zevo-3).png|Mutant Bat Mutant Bee (Godzilla).png|Mutant Bee The Mutant Bee.png|Mutant Bee Mutant Bird (Blood Glacier).png|Mutant Bird Flu Bird Horror.png|Mutant Bird Mutant Bird (Mootant).png|Mutant Bird Mutant Bird (Testing 1, 2, 3).png|Mutant Bird Mutant Bug (Living the Dream).png|Mutant Bug Mutant Bug (Mootant).png|Mutant Bug Black Cat.png|Mutant Cat Mutant Cat (Gone Series).png|Mutant Cat Mutant Cat (Scooby-Doo).png|Mutant Cat Mutant Chicken.png|Mutant Chicken Chicklet EVO.png|Mutant Chicken Crustacean EVO.png|Mutant Crustacean Mutant Crustacean (Zevo-3).png|Mutant Crustacean Dog EVO.png|Mutant Dog Mutant Dog (Moonlighting).png|Mutant Dog Mutant Dog (Zevo-3).png|Mutant Dog Mutant Dragonfly (Type 1).png|Mutant Dragonfly Mutant Dragonfly (Type 2).png|Mutant Dragonfly Mutant Fish (Generator Rex).png|Mutant Fish Mutant Fish (Zevo 3).png|Mutant Fish Mutant Frog Ben 10.png|Mutant Frog Frog EVO.png|Mutant Frog Mutant Frog (Scooby-Doo).png|Mutant Frog Mutant Frog (Zevo-3).png|Mutant Frog Mutant Hamster Ben 10.png|Mutant Hamster Hamster EVO.png|Mutant Hamster Mutant Hamster (Zevo-3).png|Mutant Hamster Mutant Hornet Ben 10.png|Mutant Hornet Hornet EVO.png|Mutant Hornet Mutant Hound Fallout 4.png|Mutant Hound Lizard EVO.png|Mutant Lizard Mutant Lizard (Zevo-3).png|Mutant Lizard Trippy Zevo 3.png|Mutant Lizard Mutant Mouse (The Amazing Spider-Man).png|Mutant Mouse Mutant Mouse (Zevo-3).png|Mutant Mouse Mutant Pigeon (Future Tense).png|Mutant Pigeon Mutant Pigeon (Mutation Termination).png|Mutant Pigeon Mutant Plant (Generator Rex).png|Mutant Plant Boom Bloom Artwork.png|Mutant Plant Rabbit EVO.png|Mutant Rabbit Mutant Rabbit (Zevo-3).png|Mutant Rabbit Mutant Rat (Beneath the City).png|Mutant Rat Mutant Rat (Mutation Termination).png|Mutant Rat Wolfenstein Mutant Rat Attack.jpg|Mutant Rat Mutant Rat (Zevo 3).png|Mutant Rat Mutant Seagull Ben 10.png|Mutant Seagull Mutant Seagull Ben 10 UA.png|Mutant Seagull Mutant Seagull (Gone Series).png|Mutant Seagull Atomic Shark.png|Mutant Shark 2-Headed Shark Attack.png|Mutant Shark 3-Headed Shark Attack.png|Mutant Shark Mutant Shark (Zevo-3).png|Mutant Shark Big Ass Spider!.png|Mutant Spider Electric EVO.png|Mutant Spider Mutant Spider (Godzilla).png|Mutant Spider Mutant Squirrel.png|Mutant Squirrel Squirrelanoid.png|Mutant Squirrel N Naga.jpg|Naga Silent Naga.png|Naga Naga Chrono Trigger.png|Naga Namibian Night Stalker CGI.png|Namibian Night Stalker Neptuna.png|Neptoona Neptuna MM3D.png|Neptuna Night Stalker.png|Night Stalker Nightstalker.png|Night Stalker Fresno Nightcrawler.png|Nightcrawler Kurt Wagner.png|Nightcrawler Nightmare (Marvel Comics).png|Nightmare Nightmare.png|Nightmare Eve Eden.png|Nightshade Tilda Johnson.png|Nightshade Night Stalker (Monsters and Mysteries in America).png|Nightstalker Nocturn (Danny Phantom).png|Nocturn Nocturn.png|Nocturn Talia Wagner.png|Nocturne Frankie Raye.png|Nova Richard Rider.png|Nova Samuel Alexander.png|Nova Nurse SH5.png|Nurse Nurse SH Arcade.gif|Nurse Nurse SH Escape.png|Nurse O Odin (Supernatural).png|Odin Odin Borson.png|Odin Borson Ogre.png|Ogre One Eyed Ogre.png|Ogre Ogre MiMP.jpg|Ogre Oliver Queen.png|Oliver Queen Oliver Queen (Arrowverse).png|Oliver Queen Oni (Face Off).png|Oni Lesser Oni.png|Oni Oni (Teen Wolf).png|Oni P Dossier Pachy.png|Pachycephalosaurus Pachycephalosaurus Jurassic Park.png|Pachycephalosaurus Pachycephalosaurus Primeval.png|Pachycephalosaurus Paige Guthrie (Amalgam Comics).png|Paige Guthrie Paige Guthrie (Marvel Comics).png|Paige Guthrie Joel Cochin.png|Paragon Maya (Marvel Comics).png|Paragon Dossier Parasaur.png|Parasaurolophus Parasaurolophus Jurassic Park.png|Parasaurolophus Parasite (Man After Man).png|Parasite Raymond Jensen.png|Parasite Rudy Jones (Supergirl).png|Parasite Pearl (Being Human).png|Pearl Pearl (Blade).png|Pearl Kevon's Pestilence.png|Pestilence Meg's Pestilence.png|Pestilence Pestilence (X-Men Apocalypse).png|Pestilence Phantom Bats of the Twelve Minds.png|Pestilence Pete (Being Human).png|Pete Peter (Twilight).png|Peter Phantom (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!).png|Phantom Phantom (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated).png|Phantom Phantom (Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright).png|Phantom Phantom (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!).png|Phantom Phantom.png|Phantom Giraud.png|Phoenix Phoenix-Fabelwesen.jpg|Phoenix Phoenix (Heroes III).png|Phoenix Phoenix (Heroes V).jpg|Phoenix Phoenix (Heroes IV).jpg|Phoenix Phoenix (BoF).gif|Phoenix Phoenix (Clash of Heroes).jpg|Phoenix Phoenix (FFXII).png|Phoenix Phoenix (Guild Wars).png|Phoenix Phoenix (Heroes I).gif|Phoenix Phoenix (Heroes II).png|Phoenix Phoenix (Titan).png|Phoenix Skyress.png|Phoenix Gilbert Benson.png|Piecemeal Peter Gyrich.png|Piecemeal Dossier Piranha.png|Piranha Piranha (Knuckles' Chaotix).png|Piranha Piranha (Resident Evil).png|Piranha Piranha.png|Piranha Multi-Eared Pixie.png|Pixie Pixie.png|Pixie Pixie (Harry Potter).png|Pixie Popo.jpg|Popo Popo.png|Popo Poseidon (Clash of the Titans).png|Poseidon Poseidon (Face Off).png|Poseidon Prospero-ChristopherPlummer.jpg|Prospero Prospero (Zevo-3).png|Prospero Pteranodon (Jurassic Park).jpg|Pteranodon Pteranodon Primeval.png|Pteranodon Dossier Pterosaur.png|Pteranodon wyvernus Pterodactyl (Scary Christmas).png|Pterodactyl Pterodactyl (Godzilla).png|Pterodactyl Pterodactyl (Gravity Falls).png|Pterodactyl Pumpkin Head.png|Pumpkin Head Pumpkinhead.jpg|Pumpkinhead ThePuppetIsComing.png|Puppet Puppet.png|Puppet Puppit.png|Puppit Ben Python Bridge Troll.png|Python Bridge Troll Darla Python Bridge Troll.png|Python Bridge Troll Q Quetzalcoatl side.png|Quetzalcoatl Quetzalcoatl (Titan).png|Quetzalcoatl Quetzalcoatl Lost Tapes.png|Quetzalcoatl Quetzalcoatl (Sanctuary).png|Quetzalcoatl Quetzalcoatl (Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico).png|Quetzalcoatl Quetzalcoatl (The Lost Treasure of the Grand Canyon).png|Quetzalcoatl Niko Quill Dragon.png|Quill Dragon Tess Quill Dragon.png|Quill Dragon R Ra Mummy.png|Ra Ra (Gods of Egypt).png|Ra Ra.png|Ra Ransak.png|Ransak Ransik.jpg|Ransik Raphael (Supernatural).png|Raphael Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles Live Action).png|Raphael Damon Ryder.png|Raptor Falconeer.png|Raptor Gary Wilton Jr.png|Raptor Dossier Raptor.png|Raptor Raptor.png|Raptor Miniature Raptor.png|Raptor Raptor (Primeval).png|Raptor Ray (Being Human).png|Ray Raze (Thor).png|Raze Raze (Underworld).png|Raze Pantu Hurageb.png|Reaper Reaper.png|Reaper Reaper (Blade).png|Reaper Reaper (Resident Evil).png|Reaper Reaper (Supernatural).png|Reaper The Reaper.png|Reaper Red Cap (Harry Potter).png|Red Cap Reddragon.jpg|Red Dragon Red Dragon (Gensou Hyouhon Hakubutsukan).png|Red Dragon Red Eye.png|Red Eye Red I.png|Red I Redcap.png|Redcap Woren.png|Rei Rey.png|Rey Roc.jpg|Roc Roc (D&D).jpg|Roc Roc (Heroes 2).png|Roc Roc (Heroes 3).png|Roc Roadkill.png|Roc Hairadee.png|Rock Rock Creature.png|Rock Creature Rock Monster.png|Rock Monster Raquel Ervin Young Justice.png|Rocket Rocket.png|Rocket Roy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer).png|Roy Roy (Sanctuary).png|Roy Roy (True Blood).png|Roy Ryder (Huntik).png|Ryder Ryder (True Blood).png|Ryder S Salamander.jpg|Salamander Salamander (Harry Potter).png|Salamander Salamander (Marvel).png|Salamander AuntSally.jpg|Sally Sally (Legion Personality).png|Sally MermaidSally-Sanctuary.jpg|Sally Sally (Supernatural).png|Sally Sasha (Being Human).png|Sasha Sasha (Twilight).png|Sasha The Beach ISN'T Safe.png|Sand Shark Sand Shark Avatar.png|Sand Shark Sanda (Popolocrois).png|Sanda Sanda.jpg|Sanda Sanderson Hawkins.png|Sandman Sandman.png|Sandman Wesley Dodds.png|Sandman William Baker.png|Sandman Sandworm (Sonic Lost World).png|Sandworm Sandworm (SLW).png|Sandworm Sandworm (Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II).png|Sandworm Sandworm.png|Sandworm Santiago (Huntik).png|Santiago Santiago (Twilight).png|Santiago Smalfut.jpg|Sasquatch Walter Langkowski.png|Sasquatch Karl Lykos.png|Sauron Sauron.png|Sauron Saurus.png|Saurus Saurus (FFA).gif|Saurus Saurus (Warhammer).jpg|Saurus Jade Scarab.png|Scarab Scarab-TheMummy.jpg|Scarab Eddie Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Frank Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Scarecrow (Eating Crow).png|Scarecrow Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Tree Monster.png|Scarecrow Wanda Maximoff.png|Scarlet Witch Dossier Scorpion.png|Scorpion Scorpion BK.png|Scorpion Scorpion CL.png|Scorpion Stinglash.png|Scorpion Scraper.png|Scraper Scraper.gif|Scraper Sea Beast.png|Sea Beast Sea Creature (All Paws on Deck).png|Sea Creature SigmundAndTheSeaMonsters1973.jpg|Sea Monster Sea Serpent (Harry Potter).png|Sea Serpent Sea Serpent (The Chronicles of Narnia).png|Sea Serpent Sea Slug (Bakugan).png|Sea Slug Seaslug.png|Sea Slug Sentinel.png|Sentinel Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel Serpenoid.png|Serpent Serpent.png|Serpent Set (Gods of Egypt).png|Set Set (Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy).jpg|Set Shadow Chrono Trigger.png|Shadow Shadow (Danny Phantom).png|Shadow Shadow.png|Shadow ShadowTheHedgehog.png|Shadow Shadow Beast.png|Shadow Beast Cat Shadow.png|Shadow Creature Chloe Shadow.png|Shadow Creature Corinne Shadow.png|Shadow Creature Daran Shadow.png|Shadow Creature George Shadow.png|Shadow Creature Graham Shadow.png|Shadow Creature Matt Shadow.png|Shadow Creature Niko Shadow.png|Shadow Creature Rashaad Shadow.png|Shadow Creature Shadow Creature CGI.png|Shadow Creature Tanner Shadow.png|Shadow Creature Tyler Shadow.png|Shadow Creature Shadow Demon.png|Shadow Demon Shagrat (Lord of the Rings).png|Shagrat Shagrat.jpg|Shagrat Shaman.png|Shaman Mega Nemus.png|Shaman Shark CL.png|Shark Jersey Shore Shark.png|Shark Malibu Shark Attack.png|Shark Shaymin Land.png|Shaymin Sheep Mage (Character).png|Sheep Mage Sheep Mage (Species).png|Sheep Mage Fear Ripper.png|Shredder Oroku Saki.png|Shredder Silverfish (Gensou Hyouhon Hakubutsukan).png|Silverfish Silverfish (Mutant).png|Silverfish Siren.jpg|Siren IceAgeSiren.jpg|Siren Sirenoid.png|Siren Miranda Skeleton.png|Skeleton Tate Skeleton.png|Skeleton Walter (Generator Rex).png|Skwydd Slime BoF.jpg|Slime Green Slime Disgaea.gif|Slime Slime Dragon Quest.jpg|Slime Slime FFMQ.gif|Slime Slime Ivalice.gif|Slime Slime Lunar.png|Slime Monmusu4-Slime.jpg|Slime Green Slime Terraria.png|Slime Slime Zelda.png|Slime Slime Vana'diel.png|Slime Slime Warcraft.gif|Slime Daniel Slime Dragon.png|Slime Dragon Graham Slime Dragon.png|Slime Dragon Smog.png|Smog Smog (Zelda).png|Smog Snapdragon (Mario).png|Snapdragon Snapdragon (Zelda).png|Snapdragon Snapper.png|Snapper Snapper (Termina).png|Snapper Snark (American McGee's Alice).jpg|Snark Snark Troop.png|Snark Snorks.jpg|Snork Snork (Stalker).png|Snork Snorke.png|Snorke Snow Beast.png|Snow Beast Snow Creature.png|Snow Creature Snow Monster.png|Snow Monster Snowbeast Chrono Trigger.png|Snowbeast Sobek Mummy.png|Sobek Sobek (Scooby-Doo).png|Sobek Soldier-One (Axe).png|Soldier-One Soldier-One (Crossbow).png|Soldier-One Soldier-One (Spear).png|Soldier-One Soldier-One (Sword).png|Soldier-One Sorcerer Chrono Trigger.png|Sorcerer Sorcerer (Sorcerer Snacks Scare).png|Sorcerer Specs.png|Specs Specs (The Boxtrolls).png|Specs Blaze Allen.png|Speed Demon James Sanders.png|Speed Demon Manion.png|Sphinx Sphinx (Danny Phantom).png|Sphinx Sphinx (Gen Rex).png|Sphinx Sphinx (Harry Potter).png|Sphinx Mysticat's Species.png|Sphinx Ben Reilly.png|Spider-Man Miguel O'Hara.png|Spider-Man Peter Parker (Tom Holland).png|Spider-Man Spike (Mario).png|Spike Spike (Marvel).png|Spike Spike (Sonic).png|Spike Spike (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).png|Spike Spinosaurus Jurassic Park.png|Spinosaurus Spinosaurus Primeval.png|Spinosaurus Dossier Spino.png|Spinosaurus aquareliga Spiny.png|Spiny Spiny (Sonic).png|Spiny Splinter.jpg|Splinter Splinter (Live Action).png|Splinter Springer.png|Springer Springer (Mario).png|Springer Springheel Jack.jpg|Spring-Heeled Jack Spring-Heeled Jack (Sanctuary).png|Spring-Heeled Jack Squid.png|Squid Stalker Silent Hill.jpg|Stalker Stalker.png|Stalker John Henry Irons.png|Steel Nate Heywood.png|Steel Steel (Huntik).png|Steel Stefan (Being Human).png|Stefan Stefan (Twilight).png|Stefan Stegosaurus Jurassic Park.png|Stegosaurus Dossier Stegosaurus.png|Stegosaurus regium Stinger.png|Stinger Stinger (Resident Evil).png|Stinger Stinger (Legend of Zelda).png|Stinger Styx.png|Styx Styx OOaM.jpg|Styx Adolfo Episode 4.png|Subterranean Creature Alana Episode 4.png|Subterranean Creature Eddie Episode 4.png|Subterranean Creature Frank Episode 4.png|Subterranean Creature Laney Episode 4.png|Subterranean Creature Laura Episode 4.png|Subterranean Creature Lyma Episode 4.png|Subterranean Creature Miranda Episode 4.png|Subterranean Creature RJ Episode 4.png|Subterranean Creature Roy Episode 4.png|Subterranean Creature Scott Episode 4.png|Subterranean Creature Tate Episode 4.png|Subterranean Creature Swamp Beast.png|Swamp Beast Swamp Creature (A Scooby-Doo Halloween).png|Swamp Creature Swamp Monster (A Bicycle Built For Boo!).png|Swamp Monster Swamp Monster (Saga of the Swamp Beast).png|Swamp Monster Swamp Monster.png|Swamp Monster Swarm Silent Hill.png|Swarm Swarmer.png|Swarmer Swarmer (Sonic the Hedgehog).png|Swarmer Sweeper.png|Sweeper Sweeper (Sonic the Hedgehog).png|Sweeper Swoop (Mario).png|Swoop Swoop.png|Swoop Sworm.png|Sworm T Tae Kwon Crow (Sensei).png|Tae Kwon Crow Tae Kwon Crow.png|Tae Kwon Crow Matt Tar Dragon.png|Tar Dragon Rashaad Tar Dragon.png|Tar Dragon Tarasque Destination Truth.png|Tarasque Tarrasque.gif|Tarrasque Teddy (Heroes).png|Teddy Teddy (Ice Age).png|Teddy Terror Bird Dossier.jpg|Terror Bird Terror Bird Primeval Series 3.png|Terror Bird Terror Bird Primeval Series 4.png|Terror Bird Terror Bird Primeval New World.png|Terror Bird Thor.jpg|Thor Thor Odinson.png|Thor Odinson Thoth Mummy.png|Thoth Thoth (Gods of Egypt).png|Thoth James Proudstar.png|Thunderbird Thunderbird Totem.jpg|Thunderbird Thunderbird (Heroes III).png|Thunderbird Thunderbird (Heroes IV).png|Thunderbird Thunderbird (FFVII).png|Thunderbird Thunderbird (Harry Potter).png|Thunderbird Thunderbird (Adventure of Link).jpg|Thunderbird Luis Barrett.png|Thunderbolt Thunderbolt's Species.png|Thunderbolt William Carver.png|Thunderbolt Tiger Shark.png|Tiger Shark Todd Arliss.png|Tiger Shark Timothy (TMNT).png|Timothy Timothy (True Blood).png|Timothy Titans.png|Titan Titan (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006).png|Titan Titan.png|Titan Tom (Lord of the Rings).png|Tom Tommy (Being Human).png|Tommy Tony (Ice Age).png|Tony Tony (Monsters, Inc.).png|Tony Tooth Fairy Hellboy.png|Tooth Fairy Tooth Fairy (Rise of the Guardians).png|Tooth Fairy Kelly Tower Bridge Troll.png|Tower Bridge Troll Rob Tower Bridge Troll.png|Tower Bridge Troll Trasque.png|Trasque Trevor (The Vampire Diaries).png|Trevor Trevor (True Blood).png|Trevor Triceratops Jurassic Park.png|Triceratops Triceratops Primeval.png|Triceratops Triceratops (Skylands).png|Triceratops Dossier Triceratops.png|Triceratops styrax Cyclops Troll.png|Troll Troll.png|Troll Pabbie.jpg|Troll Troll (Sanctuary).png|Troll Tyrannosaurus Rex Jurassic Park.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex Tyrannosaurus Rex (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase).png|Tyrannosaurus Rex Romulus Augustulus.png|Tyrannus Tyrannus.png|Tyrannus Tyrant Monsuno.png|Tyrant Tyrant (T-002 Model).png|Tyrant Tyrant (T-103 Mass Produced Type).png|Tyrant Tyrant (T-103 Model).png|Tyrant U Maxus Dragonoid.png|Ultimate Dragonoid Ultimate Dragonoid.png|Ultimate Dragonoid Ultra Dragon.png|Ultra Dragon Ultra Dragonoid.png|Ultra Dragonoid Undergrowth (Danny Phantom).png|Undergrowth Burning Brush.png|Undergrowth Aaidan Blomfield.png|Unicorn Milos Masaryk.png|Unicorn Unicorn Disco Zoo.png|Unicorn Unicorn (Gravity Falls).png|Unicorn Unicorn Troop.png|Unicorn Yegor Balinov.png|Unicorn Utahraptor Primeval.png|Utahraptor Dossier Raptor.png|Utahraptor prime V Laura Vampire.png|Vampire Lyma Vampire.png|Vampire Vampire Lost Tapes.png|Vampire Bone Bash Roller Brawl.png|Vampire CountDracula.png|Vampire Velociraptor Jurassic Park.png|Velociraptor Velociraptor (Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur).png|Velociraptor Chloe Vermicious Knid.png|Vermicious Knid George Vermicious Knid.png|Vermicious Knid Vines (Seeds of Destruction).png|Vine VineTheRuins.jpg|Vine Victor Von Doom (Amalgam Comics).png|Victor Von Doom DoctorDoom.png|Victor Von Doom Vincent (Agents of Shield).png|Vincent Vincent (Alphas).png|Vincent Vincent (Being Human).png|Vincent Vincent Woged.png|Vincent Amaya Jiwe.png|Vixen Mari McCabe Brave and the Bold.png|Vixen Claire Selton.png|Volcana Marsha Rosenberg.png|Volcana Volcana.png|Volcana Vortex.png|Vortex Vortex (Danny Phantom).png|Vortex Christopher Pike.png|Vulcan Erich Thonius.png|Vulcan Gabriel Summers.png|Vulcan Premo Vulcan.png|Vulcan Miguel Devante.png|Vulcan W Wallace West (Amalgam Comics).png|Wallace West Wallace West (DC Comics).png|Wallace West Abraham Kieros.png|War Ben's War.png|War Jordan's War.png|War War (Supernatural).png|War War (Uncanny Avengers).png|War War (X-Men Apocalypse).png|War War (X-Men Apocalypse vs. Dracula).png|War Watcher Chrono Trigger.png|Watcher Watcher (Metro 2033).png|Watcher The Weaver.png|Weaver Weaver1.jpg|Weaver Weaver Gen Rex.png|Weaver Paul Cartier.png|Wendigo Wendigo (Final Fantasy VIII).png|Wendigo Wendigo.png|Wendigo Wendigo (Titan).png|Wendigo Wendigo (Monsters and Mysteries).png|Wendigo Wendigo (Sleepy Hollow).png|Wendigo Wendigo (Supernatural).jpg|Wendigo Wendigo (Teen Wolf).png|Wendigo Wendigo UD.png|Wendigo African Werewolf.png|Werewolf Australian Werewolf.png|Werewolf Chinese Werewolf.png|Werewolf LarryTalbot-Wolfman.jpg|Werewolf Philippine Werewolf.png|Werewolf Werewolf.png|Werewolf Werewolf (Skylanders).png|Werewolf Rashaad Wangdoodle.png|Whangdoodle Tyler Whangdoodle.png|Whangdoodle White Wolf.png|White Wolf White Wolfos.png|White Wolfos Thunder Wilda.png|Wilda Wilda.png|Wilda William (Grimm).png|Will William (Lord of the Rings).png|William Eyeless Witch.png|Witch Witch.png|Witch Wolf (Guild Wars).png|Wolf Big Bad Wolfe.png|Wolfe Wolfe.png|Wolfe Wolfgang Von Strucker (Amalgam Comics).png|Wolfgang Von Strucker Wolfgang Von Strucker (Marvel Comics).png|Wolfgang Von Strucker Woodsman (Alaska Monsters).png|Woodsman Woodsman (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare).png|Woodsman Brian DeWolff.png|Wraith Hector Rendoza.png|Wraith Todd LeBeau.png|Wraith Wraith Troop.png|Wraith Wyvern.jpg|Wyvern Wyvern.png|Wyvern Y Yeti.jpg|Yeti Yeti Ben 10.png|Yeti Yeti (Inhuman).png|Yeti Yeti (Skylanders).png|Yeti Yeti.TombOfTheDragonEmperor.jpg|Yeti Yeti (Weapon P.R.I.M.E.).png|Yeti Z Zira.png|Zira Zirro.png|Zirro Simon Garth.png|Zombie Dr. Tongue.jpg|Zombie Zombie (Zelda).png|Zombie Ocean Zora (Twilight Princess).png|Zora River Zora Art.png|Zora Zora (Powers).png|Zora Category:Disambiguations Category:Galleries